The Walls Come Tumbling Down
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: AU Cops& Robbers. Castle gets hurt during the explosion in the bank.


AN: This is a prompt from lousiemcdoogle, so blame for no other updates. Kidding. The prompt is: "Castle gets hurt during Cop&Robbers". Anyway, this is helping me get back in the writing groove. For those of you who don't know, I recently got a job and I'm working long hours. Long story short, I have been unable to find time to write because of this. I am working on my other stuff, I promise. Anyway, thank you to Melissa (LyssaB) for betaing this for me. I do ask that you suspend some disbelief in order to enjoy this. However, constructive criticism is still welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Kate gripped the desk in the trailer as she felt the ground shake.

This couldn't be happening!

She threw the door open and saw a cloud of dust in the spot where the bank stood.

Her heart started to pound as she grabbed her gun and ran toward the site of the explosion. She could hear the members of the SWAT team behind her ordering her to stand back, but she didn't pay attention to them. Her only focus was on entering the bank and looking for her partner.

"Castle!" she shouted the minute she was near enough to the rubble. "Castle!" Her voice was drenched in anxiety and anticipation.

No response.

Oh god, no, she thought. Please let him be okay.

"We're in here," responded a soft voice. It was a voice Kate knew, but not the voice she was listening for.

Kate rushed toward the sound of the voice and stopped short when she spotted a body lying on the floor. Trying to maintain some composure, she ran and kneeled down next to the figure, which was on his stomach. Before her knees hit the floor, she knew it was Castle.

"A brick flew and hit him in the head," a voice explained. Kate looked up to see a stressed and nervous pregnant woman. Her hand was rubbing circles on her swollen belly.

Kate immediately turned Castle over. A large gash was on the left side of his head and blood trickled from it, landing on the concrete beneath her

"Wake up, Castle," she murmured, gently shaking him. "Come on, please wake up." She placed her hand over the wound in order to stop the bleeding.

The medical, bomb, and homicide teams rushed in, freed the hostages from their bindings and began to lead them out. However, Martha resisted.

"I want to stay with my son, he needs help!" she exclaimed as one of the officers tried to escort her to safety.

"I'll stay with him, Martha. You need to be checked out. I'll be with him the whole time, I promise," Kate said softly to the redhead. She looked into her eyes, trying to convey her trust and concern. Kate understood that this was a trying time, but Martha needed to focus on herself. The elder Castle pursed her lips, but nodded, allowing the officer to lead her to an ambulance.

"I need a paramedic," Kate shouted as soon as Martha was out of sight. As she kept a firm hand over the opening, she heard a soft groan come from the man under her. "Castle, can you hear me?"

"Mmm," he muttered, his eyes fluttering open.

"That's it, Castle; open your eyes."

His eyes opened and they flicked to hers immediately.

"Hey," he murmured, trying to give her a grin. She laughed in relief, careful not to jostle her hold on the wound.

"Hey," she replied back. She brushed away a strand of hair from his forehead with her free hand.

"Head 'urts," he mumbled, still keeping his gaze on her.

"I know," she soothed. "I guess you don't have such a hard head after all." She gave him a teasing grin. He mustered up a smirk. However, his eyes began to close.

"Hey, no." Kate gently turned his head sideways a little. "You have to stay awake for me."

"'Nything fo you," he slurred. "I know 'ow you can 'eep me awake."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mmm, yeah. Like 'leeping Beauty." He gave her a slight wink, but cringed when he felt the muscle in the wound twitch.

Normally, Kate would have laughed at him. However, after the day they had, she was willing to do anything to keep him awake.

"Using this as an excuse for a kiss, eh?" He pouted. "Hmm, okay." His eyes widened in surprise as she leaned down. She began to brush her lips against his when two paramedics rushed to her side.

"We need to take him, Detective," one of the men demanded. Kate could see a scowl form on Castle's face and she squeezed his hand in assurance.

"I'm coming with you, he's my partner." Her tone left no room for argument.

They just nodded as they lifted Castle onto a gurney.

Kate followed them to the ambulance, making sure to be near to Castle as much as she could.

* * *

An hour later, Kate was sitting in the waiting room with Martha and Alexis. An x-ray and CAT scan had been done not long after Rick had been wheeled through the doors of the hospital. The Doctor Crane, a kind man in his late 40s, gently told Kate that Castle would need surgery to stop the bleeding and close up the gash the brick had created. Now, the trio waited quietly, all three lost in their own thoughts.

Kate was glad Castle would be okay. When she saw that the bank had exploded-god she had been so scared. She was afraid that the one person who made it seem like everything she had done was extraordinary, the man she loved, was gone forever. She wasn't sure what she would have done if he had died. Well, she knew what she would have done. She would have moved on with her life, eventually. However, a piece of her would have died with him. She realized it sounded cliché, but it was true.

"Detective Beckett." Kate turned her head to the younger Castle. Alexis was wringing her hands in her lap and kept her gaze on them as if they had some magical power to ease the fear, frustration, and anxiety from the day's events.

"Yes, Alexis?"

"I want to apologize for earlier at the bank," she said, giving the woman an apologetic look. "I shouldn't have acted like that. You were doing everything you could to help get those people out of the building."

"It's fine, Alexis." She gave the girl a reassuring smile. "You were scared and worried about your dad. I probably would have acted the same way."

"I don't doubt it," Martha remarked. 'The way you talked to that man, even I was convinced you would go through with your threat."

"I would have," she replied sincerely. If Trapper John had killed Castle, she would have marched through the bank doors and put a bullet through the criminal's head without a second thought.

They sat in silence while the noise from the television filled the stillness between them. The news anchor on the screen was reporting the events from earlier that day, but none of the women were listening, nor did they want to.

Running her hands down her thighs, Kate stood. "I'm going to get some coffee, do you guys want anything?" she asked. She hated sitting around doing nothing, it made her feel helpless. Also, she figured walking around for a bit would calm her nerves.

After Alexis and Martha declined her offer, Kate went to down the hallway and passed the first set of doors that led to the operating area. She fought the urge to go in, knowing she would be stopped the moment she entered the doors.

Kate leaned back against the wall, after grabbing the beverage from a machine. She sipped the hot liquid, calming her nerves. She knew Castle was going to be fine, but she couldn't help it. Was this what he had felt like when she had been shot? Or was it was worse since he didn't know if she was going to make it?

She had washed his blood off her hands an hour ago, but she could still feel the warm, sticky sensation of it on her. It was as if her brain had imprinted the feeling of it in them. She had a feeling she wouldn't be sleeping soundly that night.

After finishing her drink, Kate walked back down the hall, just in time to see the doctor emerge from the room. She followed him back to the area where Alexis and Martha were waiting. Neither had moved. However, the moment they saw the doctor, they stood up.

"How is he Doctor?" Martha questioned.

"He's doing fine and has been put into recovery. We want to keep him overnight for observation. However, we expect the wound to heal nicely. Thankfully, the brick didn't do any critical damage."

Kate could feel the relief in the room as the doctor finished his statement.

"Can we see him?" she asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"Yes, you can; however, only one at a time. Also, he may still be a little out of it because of the anesthetic."

The three nodded in understanding before Dr. Crane walked away.

Reaching for Kate's hand, Martha said, "You should go first, Katherine." She gave the brunette a knowing look and a loving squeeze.

"Are you sure?" She really wanted to see him, but she knew it would be wrong to go before his family.

"Yes." Alexis laughed. "We're sure. Now go!"

Kate gave them a grateful smile before heading to the recovery area. Once she found Castle's room, she immediately went in, preparing herself for whatever she would see. When she opened the door, she was met with a depressing sight, for her at least.

Castle was lying in the bed, a white bandage wrapped around his head. The room was softly lit and the air was filled with soft beeping of the monitors that were keeping track of his vitals. His bare arm exposed an IV taped to his soft flesh.

Kate stepped forward, pulling up a chair next to his bed. She took his hand in hers. The feel of his skin on hers was comforting and let her know that he was okay.

"Hey," she murmured to herself, knowing he wasn't awake and probably couldn't hear her. "I'm glad you're okay and safe finally. I don't know what I would do without you." She laughed. "I know you'd probably say 'the big, bad Detective Beckett, scared?' But the truth is, I really don't know what my life would be like without you in it and I don't want to know. I can't take losing someone I care about, again." She sighed. "It's times like these where I want to dive in with you, but a small part of me is still holding back. But I'm trying, I promise."

"I think threatening to kill someone if they hurt me proves that."

Her head shot up and her eyes widened when she saw an awake Castle staring at her, a boyish grin on his face.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," he replied simply, his speech was still a little slow, but he could form words. "Anyway, you can't get rid of me that easily, you're stuck with me."

"Good," she murmured, not letting go of his hand.

"So," he started, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. "Is the kiss still an option?"

Kate cocked her head, pretending to think.

"I don't know, Castle. I think it would mean to tease you like that."

"I just see it as a preview of what's to come." He winked at her, with his right eye this time. "Also, it might make me heal faster."

She rolled her yes, but smiled. "Hmm, okay." She moved so that her face was close to his. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," he murmured.

Then, she closed the small gap between them, gently pressing her lips against his. She resisted the urge to run her tongue along his lips. She knew he was in pain and preferred to bring him pleasure. Gentle pleasure, for now. Regardless, she could feel a spark the moment their lips touched. She relished in the feeling for a moment, before breaking away.

"Wow," he muttered, his fingers reaching to touch his lips.

She laughed. "You're telling me. It was pretty amazing, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Now I know what I have to look forward to."

"Indeed," she replied.

"You know what I would've done if I hadn't been hurt?"

"What?"

"I would've invited you over to have dinner tonight with Alexis, Mother, and I."

"Well, we can still do that. How about tomorrow night? You're only expected to be here overnight."

"Sounds good to me," Castle replied, seeming excited at the prospect.

"Do you want me to go get Alexis and Martha?"

"Ready to leave me so soon, Beckett?" He pouted.

"I'll be back later, I promise. Now let me go get them, they're probably dying to see you at this point."

She went to the door and just as she placed her hand on the knob, Castle called her name. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nine to Eight," he said. She gave him a confused look. "The number of times we've saved each other. I've saved you nine times, you've saved me eight. So far, I'm winning." He gave her a cocky grin.

"Why I am not surprised that you kept score?" she questioned, rolling her eyes. "Just pray that it never becomes a tie." She glared at him.

"Got it." He shrunk into his bed a little at her look.

She chuckled before opening the door and heading out into the hallway. As she headed off to get Martha and Alexis, she frowned, replaying Castle's words in her head.

Hopefully, she would never have to even their score.

* * *

AN: There it is! Anyway, this was fun to write and I hadn't done a Cops&Robbers fic before this one.


End file.
